Jealousy is Evil
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: [Complete]Raven gets pregnant and decides to leave before the team can find out. Beast Boy realizes he loves Raven but Terra gets jealous and will do anything to have BB for herself. Love makes you do crazy stuff but what does jealousy make a person do
1. A horrible night

Hello everyone and welcome to my second fanfic. Well I hope you guys like this fic and enjoy it as much as I did making it. Please read and review. And I apologize if the characters seem OOC but I tried my best Well Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

**(Edit: -21 August- **I have edited this chapter so it's a lot easier for you guys to read and enjoy!

* * *

**Jealousy is evil**

"Where is Raven?" asked Starfire who sat beside Robin in the common room.

"She's probably at that Cafe place getting some more herbal tea" answered Beast Boy who was busy playing against Terra who was beating him.

"I beat you Beast Boy! Again for the 100th time today" yelled Terra as she gently punched Beast Boy who sat there with his mouth open looking at the blonde girl.

Robin looked up and saw that it was getting late. He got up and said, "I'm going to hit the pillows, tomorrow is a new day. Night all" then he walked and disappeared behind the sliding doors.

"Pleasant dreams Robin.." said Starfire who yawned and headed towards her room. "Pleasant dreams Friends.."

"Goodnight Star!" yelled Beast Boy who lunged at Terra and began to tickle her.

"Night Sta.." she was cut by Beast Boy who was now tickling her.

Cyborg walked through the kitchen doorway and stared at the two teens flirting in the couch. "Yo, lights out pretty soon. Y'all better be hitting dreamland pretty soon, and in separate beds too. Don't want any little younglings running around," said the half robot as he began to put up security in the tower.

Beast Boy stood up and glared at Cyborg and then stuck his tongue out at him. Terra giggled and then got up.

"Well I'm tired, goodnight Beast Boy, see you tomorrow" said Terra as she began to walk towards the rooms.

"Yo wait up, I'll walk you to your room" said Beast Boy as he jumped off the couch and landed beside Terra.

"Ill race ya!" said a laughing Terra who ran right after saying that.

"Hey! Cheater!" Beast Boy ran after her.

"Teens and hormones these days" said Cyborg as he disappeared behind the doors.

**xoxoxoxo**

Raven breathed heavily as she reached the tower. Her attire was ripped and her cloak was mud and blood stained. When she reached the door she fell to the ground and began to cry silently. Her tears were mixed with the rain drops that soaked her. Why did that happen to her, how could it have happened to her. More tears ran down her cheek as she remembered what had happened to her earlier.

She was walking back to the tower after buying her herbal tea when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw a familiar boy standing there. She smiled for she knew him fairly well. Well that's what she thought. He came closer and soon her eyes widened as she saw him lunge at her. She tried to turn around and run but she slipped and fell to the ground, she felt pain as she felt the boy land on top of her with his elbows digging in her sides. She was about to say her familiar words when her mouth was ducked taped and she got thrown in an alley.

Raven looked down at her legs and saw her legs were still blood stained. She felt disgusted and more tears ran down like wild rivers with no control. She got up and opened the door and walked in to the dark tower. She closed the door slowly and stood there for a while still crying and dripping wet.

Finally she came to her senses and slowly walked to her room. She closed her room door and sunk to the floor and buried her pale face in her hands and continued to cry. She had been taken advantage of, she was no longer clean she was dirty! She looked up as she saw some of her possessions exploding and braking in mid air. She got up and went to her bathroom. She undressed and got in the hot shower water. She stood there crying and slowly fell to the bathtub and let the hot water run on her body as she continued to cry.

**xoxoxoxo**

The next day Starfire, Robin, Terra, Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Has anyone seen Raven?" asked Robin who finished eating his smoked ham and looked up at everyone.

"I think she is in her room" said Terra who had a mouthful of eggs.

"I know she came home last night because there are stains leading to her door" said Beast Boy who just sat there starring at Terra who was now eating some of Starfire's pudding.

"Stains, perhaps she got stuck in the mud while walking home and she couldn't wipe her feet?" asked Starfire who got up and walked towards the sink.

"Well I know one thing, she is going to have to clean up the mess she did because old Cyborg here ain't doing shi--"

Cyborg got interrupted by the pale girl who walked into the kitchen with her hood up.

"Raven! How was your night? I do hope it was glorious" said Starfire as she stood beside the hooded girl.

"You had us worried Raven..." Robin said as he stared at the girls back.

Raven felt like crying some more but her eyes were tired of pouring water all night. She filled the pot with water and just stood there waiting for the water to boil.

"Raven are you alright..?" asked Starfire.

"I am fine! Geeze cant a girl get some herbal tea!" snapped Raven who wished the water would boil faster.

Starfire's expression saddened and she walked away from the Goth girl and stood beside the rest of the Titans who had there mouth's open.

Raven saw as the water began to bubble she got a cup and prepared her herbal tea. She turned around but kept her face down. She didn't want anyone to look at her, she felt dirty and ashamed. She quickly passed by the rest of the team and disappeared behind the doors.

"What is her problem" came from Terra who kept staring at the doors.

"She must of heard Cyborg..." said Beast Boy who stood behind Terra.

"Well whatever it is she better get a better attitude because we are the Teen Titans and we cant perform well if we are fighting, Starfire are you alright?"

Starfire looked up and saw Robin talking to her. She nodded and then flew to her room.

"Ill just clean the stains then..." said Cyborg who got a rag and sum cleaners out and headed towards the stains on the carpet.

"Beast Boy and I are going out to the movies so we will see you guys later" said Terra as she and Beast Boy walked out of the kitchen.

Robin sighed and decided to go to his room and do some more research. He never got bored of doing that.

Cyborg grunted as he kneeled down and began to scrub the stains out of the carpet. "Its like I'm their maid…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

There it is the first chapter! How was it? I know that Raven could of probably beat the crap out of him and stuff but well it is a fanfic right so anything can happen? Besides she got her mouth taped shut and she was frightened so yeah. Sorry if its confusing. Please read and review and tell me if you like it so far Thnkx! 

Chapter 2: Slowly feelings are kinda being discovered and jealousy slowly begins to rise.


	2. She's what?

Yay I got reviews for this story! And they like it!! YAY!! I thought no one was going to like it because of what happened to Raven. So yeah..-does happy dance- they liked it!! Ok well I hope that this chapter is a lil longer than the previous one and if its too long im sorry. Since I start school tomorrow I dont know if im going to be updating daily, BUT ill try so yeah. There is a 75% chance of me updating later on today so that you guys have two new chapters today =

**SushiChica** - Yes you are the first one to review on this story! yay! Yes that is sad what happened to Raven -tear- Poor Rae...Yep her powers wont work well if she doesnt say "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Thank you for reading =

**Savi** - Yes Woah =O Thnkx for reading

**Raven A. Star** - Yes Raven was raped -tear- Im really happy cuz you like the story so far. I do hope that you keep liking my story in the future = Your welcome. Your story is funny Her story is _Raven's Secret Friend_ so you guys read it cuz its funny and cute = Thnkx for reading

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Yay its Ruby! Hey how have you been since the last time you reviewed? (which was 2 days ago right? lol) Im glad that you liked it. Thnkx for reading =

**HermioneRon 4ever** - I like your name = Im glad you like the story =

**Nevermore Forevermore** - Yes Poor Raven but lets see what happens shall we? Well Terra becoming bitchy?? I dont know..well just have to find out hehehe. Thnkx for reading

YAY they liked it = -again does a happy dance-

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, I wish I did though..

Well now back to the story and hopefully you guys keep liking it. Sorry if they seem OOC but I tried my best (-.-)****

* * *

**Jealousy is Evil**

"That Raven sure has an attitude problem.."

Beast Boy looked at Terra and felt himself want to shut her up for what she just said. But he didnt. He didnt know why he had just felt like that, maybe it was because he wanted to forget about everything and just enjoy the movie.

"Lets just go in and watch the movie Terra..."

"Alright...so what movie is it going to be?" asked the blonde.

"A horror on lets go in to get good seats." said the green boy as he grabbed Terra's hand and lead her to the theatre.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Raven sat there drinking her tea and stared at the floor. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her violet eyes were dull. She sighed and closed her eyes she needed to meditate. She lightly pushed her tea and placed it on the cupboard. She was about to chant when she got interrupted by a knock. She felt fear and then anger rise in her. 'Why cant they just leave me alone!' she thought then she answered herself 'They care for you Raven...' She got up and opened the door.

"Friend Raven I am sorry if I offended you in any way out there in the kitchen. I was just trying to see if you were alright." said Starfire who's expression seemed hurt but yet soft at the same time.

Raven felt bad for snapping at the alien girl earlier. She smiled weakly and motioned Starfire to walk in.

Starfire walked in the dark room and noticed that a lot of her posessions were missing. She sat on the bed and faced Raven who now had her hood down and Starfire noticed sadness in Raven's eyes.

Raven sat beside the alien girl and sighed. She couldnt tell anyone what had happened to her the night before. This was something that was meant to be kept a secret.

"Raven are you alright?" she heard Starfire ask her.

"Um..Starfire..I...um..yeah im alright..im just tired of..um meditating..." she lied.

"Oh well then perhaps you should not meditate a lot during the day." said Starfire who had a weak smile forming.

Raven looked up at Starfire and she felt the urge to hug her and hug her she did.

Starfire was surprised to see Raven hugging her, she hugged her back and was glad that she was there for her.

"Starfire..I um..I want to apologize for earlier..I mean..I wasnt feeling well.." said the goth girl who's eyes began to water but quickly turned away before the alien girl could notice.

"You do not need to apologize to me my friend! It is alright we all have our ups and downs in life.." said the now cheerful girl.

There was a long silence between them and Starfire knew that it was time to leave. She got up and once more hugged Raven and then walked towards the door.

"See you around friend and remember I am here if you ever wish to talk to someone.." said Starfire as she closed the door.

"See ya..." answered Raven.

Raven sat there and stared at the floor once more. She quickly snapped out of her trance and began to meditate.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Robin walked out and found Starfire with a big smile in the common room.

"Hey Star why so happy?" asked the boy wonder who made his way towards the alien girl.

"Raven and I speak once more! We are friends once more!" she said as she squeeled with delight.

Robin smiled and said "Well thats good..now were back to normal..."

"Indeed we are..." said Starfire as she sat down on the couch.

Robin was about to talk when Terra and Beast Boy walked in the common room laughing.

"Why are you two so happy?" asked Robin.

"Dude the movie was awesome! It was very scary but awesome..." answered Beast Boy who's smile reached above his ears.

"Beast Boy was scared..but yeah..it was an awesome movie.." added Terra who held on to the changelings arm.

"I was so not scared! You were scared..." said a blushing Beast Boy.

"Why are you so happy Starfire?" asked Terra who let go of Beast Boy's arm and sat beside Starfire.

"Me and Raven are talking again!" beamed the girl.

Terra's expression changed to a serious one at the mention of Raven. Quickly she added a fake smile and said "Well im glad thats settled..."

Beast Boy felt his heart do a flip flop at the mention of Raven's name but didnt take any importance. 'Its probably just scared..' thought Beast Boy as he began to walk to his room.

"Ill be back im going to my room for a sec..." he said as he disappeared behind the doors.

Terra sighed and stretched her legs in the coffee table. "So who is up for a game of 'Midnight Club II' ?"

"Count me in!" cried Robin as he plopped himself on the couch beside Terra.

Starfire smiled and quickly got up. "I shall retire to my room and partake in a nap..."

As Cyborg walked in he saw Starfire fly by him. He shrugged and continued to walk towards the common room. He found Robin playing a game with Terra and he just 'hhmfd!' and turned around and headed to his room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few weeks went by and everyone was normal well semi-normal. They would fight crime and then go home and enjoy their time. Robin would go to his room and do research while Terra and Beast Boy would play video games in the gamestation. Well sometimes because now Beast Boy seemed a little more uniterested in spending time with Terra. Starfire would spend time in her room making 'gifts' for her friends, Cyborg in the garage with his 'baby'. Raven was in her room locked in as always, she didnt want to see anyone.

Lately she'd been feeling ill, she'd throw up everything she would eat and she'd pass out in her room and wake up a few minutes later. She was glad that the others didnt know or else they would be all over her asking questions and such. She began to worry when her clothes wouldnt fit her. One day she was in the bathroom taking a shower when she noticed her belly sticking out a lil more than usual. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped as the thought came to her mind. 'Im pregnant!' She looked up and saw the lights flickering. She ran out of the bathroom and laid in bed the rest of the day crying.

She awoke to a knock at her door, she got up but didnt realize she was in her bra and underwear. She opened the door and stared at the person she least expected.

"Uh...Hey Raven..Its time fo...EEK!..um Raven you do notice that you dont have clothes on...well I mean..I mean..um your in your bra and underwear..." said a blushing Beast Boy who stared at the floor after saying that.

Raven looked down and saw that he was right. She slammed the door and blushed 'How could I be so stupid! No clothes! He saw you in your intimate clothes!..Beast Boy saw you with only two strips of cloth!! OMG he's probably laughing at me..omg Beast Boy..since when do I care what he thinks about me..he is still outside dont let him waiting!!' She ran to her dresser and put on her normal attire but groaned as it fit her tightly. She put on her cloak and walked to the door and opened it. He was still standing there blushing.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" asked Raven who was also blushing but her hood hid her tinted cheeks. She looked at him and felt a small smile want to form but she had to have a serious face.

"Well it's um dinner time and well we are all waiting for you.." he said as he stared at her.

Beast Boy felt his heart accelarate and he began to sweat. Why was he getting nervous around her, it was just Raven no big deal. His thoughts got interrupted as he heard Raven speak.

"Well then lets go.." she said as she closed the door and walked beside the green boy to the kitchen.

The titans were talking but quickly became silent as they saw Raven and Beast Boy walk in. Raven stood in the doorway and saw everyone staring at her. She felt herself want to go back to her room but she couldnt move, it was like if she was frozen in place.

"Yo Rae..you need to cut down on the food...you getting sum flubber.." she heard Cyborg say.

Raven blushed and thanked god for making hoods. She nodded and walked towards the stove and served herself. She blushed as she walked towards the table and everyone saw that her plate was overflowing with food. Everyone watched as Raven ate everything from her overflowing plate.

"What?" Raven asked as she finished her chicken leg and stared at her teammates.

"Well we've never seen you eat this much..that's all..." she heard Robin say.

She looked over at Beast Boy who sat besides Terra, she blushed even more. 'He probably thinks I eat too much..why is Terra glaring at me?' she thought to herself. She decided to just get up and leave she didnt feel comfortable with everyone staring at her. Especially Beast Boy who began to make her nervous. Once again she blushed and she got up. She felt dizzy and nausiated(sp) she felt the whole room spin and she felt the food creeping back up her esaphogus(sp). She felt herself wanting to throw up but before she could let that happen she quickly ran out of the kitchen and flew to her room. Where she barely made it to the toilet. She threw up everything she had just eaten she even threw up what she didnt even eat.

* * *

-sighs- Poor Raven..she gets seen in her intimate clothing by Beast Boy! So how was it? Did I satisfy your reading pleasure or no? I hope I did! = That Cyborg sure has a big mouth..hehehe well the good thing that in my firstfic he got his lil metal butt blasted by starbolts -snickers evily- hehehe....hmm what is Terra's problem?? Please review!! = Thnkx!

Chapter 3: Will the titans figure out whats wrong with Raven or will she lie to them? A lil more jealousy is felt and are the new feelings being felt accepted or rejected??


	3. Something is wrong

Ok im happy because I got more reviews YaY! you guys are liking it! : ) -does happy dance- So yeah today was my first day of school and it was ok I guess...My last first day of school in high school! Well ok um yeah..so I might update tomorrow or later ok?? Ok well I dont have any announcements for right now so yeah..

**CloudedDragon** - Well I was going to explain about him later on in the story but then I reread it and just decided to copy and paste it here in this chapter so that you guys could find out sooner. So the little piece of info will be sumwhere in this chapter.

**Raven A. Star** - Well if I would of read this before I wrote the story I would of probably wrote it like that but sadly it is already written so yeah..but I WILL tell you that Cyborg and Robin are the first ones to kinda discover stuff and well they become a lil suspicious and stuff..so yeah...But later on if im having trouble writing my other fic which is titled 'She's Back' then I hope I could ask for advice and you could probably help me?

**HermioneRon 4ever** - More is coming on its way :D

**Savi** - Lol Well I guess Terra is just like that cuz shes jealous..jealousy makes people be mean so yeah...and yes poor Raven

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - LOL the battle cry thats funny...well you are great because you read my stories and review :D Aww im sorry that your sick I do hope that you get well soon -gives hershey's bar- I hope this and the story make you feel better

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, I wish I did though..

Well now back to the story and hopefully you guys keep liking it. Sorry if they seem OOC but I tried my best (-.-)****

* * *

**Jealousy is Evil**

--------

"Raven are you alright!" said a Starfire who stood at Raven's door knocking with the rest of the team behind her.

"Yo Rae are you alright?....I told you to cut down on the food..." said Cyborg who got glared at by Beast Boy.

"I bet she is just making this up to get attention..." came from Terra who had her arms crossed infront of her chest.

Beast Boy found himself glaring at her but quickly turned away when he realized what he was doing.

"Raven open the door now!" cried Robin who was now pounding on the door.

They all saw as the door opened and a very pale Raven stood in the doorway.

"What happened?" they all asked in unison except for Terra who stood in the back rolling her eyes.

"I guess I ate too much and it made me sick.." said Raven as she noticed her teamates staring at her from head to toe.

Raven quickly hid her body with her cape and weakly smiled at the Titans. "I am alright guys Dont worry about it...lets all go to bed now...tomorrow might be a busy day..." she said.

"Well then im off to my room.." said Terra as she turned around and headed towards her room.

"Goodnight Raven and I hope you feel better...Terra wait up! Nite everyone!" said Beast Boy who ran after Terra.

Raven felt her heart sink as she saw Beast Boy run after the blonde girl. 'He really does like her..he will never see me as more than a friend.' She awoke from her trance as she heard Starfire speak.

"Pleasent dreams friend! I shall see you tomorrow!"

Raven noticed that Robin kept staring at her weird.

"What are you staring at Robin?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing im just making sure that your alright.." the boy wonder said. "Good nite Raven.."

"Goodnite" replied Raven to the spiky haired boy who was now walking down the hall.

Cyborg stood there and then smiled at Raven.

"Good nite Cyborg..and sorry for leaving that mess for you to clean..I should of cleaned it up.."

"Dont worry about it it was a loooong time ago...Nite Rae" she heard the mechanical man tell her before she closed the door.

Raven sighed as she knew that she almost got caught. 'What would of happened of they found out? Would they still want me in the team? I guess not..theyd probably kick me out...' she pushed her thoughts away as she yawned. She took off her cloak and stood infront of the mirror. She looked at her stomach and a weak smile formed in her lips. She was going to be a mother, her smile faded as she remembered that the baby was created by a horrible fate. She quickly shook it out of her head and said to herself "Its not the babies fault...."

She turned around and changed into a lose nightgown and laid down to sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off to the green boy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Beast Boy I saw the way you glared at me when I said what I said in the hallway infront of Raven's room.." said Terra as she eyed Beast Boy suspiciously.

Beast Boy felt sweat begin to form inside his gloves. "I glared at everyone today Terra...besides it was pretty mean what you said..you know Raven doesnt like attention so she couldnt have been doing it for that.." said Beast Boy who was now standing up facing Terra's body length mirror.

Terra felt a tad bit of jelousy but then pushed it away as she got up and kissed Beast Boy on the lips.

Beast Boy was surprised and he began to blush a little.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"Does it have to have a reason? Can I just give it to you whenever I want?" she asked him.

"Well I mean..yeah...um..whatever you want...um I gotta go..Cyborg might come in and think the wrong things.." the nervous changeling said as he made his way to the door.

Terra grabbed his arm and brought him to another kiss. Beast Boy couldnt resist and just kissed her back. Their kiss was interrupted by Cyborg knocking on the door.

"Yo BB GET OUT OF THERE!! LIGHTS OUT!!"

"Dude! Im going already sheesh..Bye Terra.." he said.

"Bye Beast Boy..." said Terra seductively.

Beast Boy walked out of the room and closed the door. He began to walk to his room and decided to stop at Raven's door. He turned into a cat and quietly listened to see what she was doing. Silence..except for her breathing. 'She must be sleeping' he thought to himself. He transformed back to human form and continued to walk to his room. He arrived and just threw himself on the bed. He began thinking about Raven and Terra. Two different women but both of them had something that made them unique. He smiled as he remembered kissing Terra, but his smile widened as he remembered Raven in her intimate clothes. He quickly slapped himself. "Dont think about her like that Beast Boy.." he said outloud. After that his eyelids became heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Three months had passed after what had happened to Raven and every passing day Raven would come out less and less out of her room. Reason? Her stomach was growing! and soon her cape wouldnt cover it that much no longer. Her outfits werent fitting her, her breasts had grown and so had her hips and not to mention her stomach. She would observe herself in the mirror and find herself looking as a woman now. "A 18 year old mother..." she said to her reflection. "Im too young..." she sighed and sat on her bed. Some days she would sneak out of the tower and go buy maternity clothes and she would wear them in her room. It was getting hard for her to go and fight crime because she was afraid to get hit in the stomach. Although she didnt look very very pregnant she still had a belly and she worried of putting her childs life in danger. She was glad that the last month there wasnt that much crime to fight. Lucky for her Cyborg and Robin would run and defeat the criminals. But she knew the team was getting suspicious, she had to do something and fast too.

Raven's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She sighed and slowly walked to the door and slightly opened it.

"Its lunch time Raven..they want you to come down and eat.." she heard Terra tell her.

"Um im not hungry today...but ill go down in a few minutes ok?" she heard herself say.

"Sure whatever.." Terra said as she walked away.

'Stupid Terra...' Raven thought as she closed and locked the door. She walked to the window and began to meditate. She needed to in order for when the time to give birth came things wouldnt go hay-wire. She closed her eyes and began to chant.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Where is friend Raven?" asked Starfire to Terra who sat down.

"She said that she isnt hungry and shell come down later..." Terra said as she began to eat a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Something is wrong with Raven..." said Robin who had stopped eating his pizza.

"Dude thats just how Raven is...I mean all she does is just meditate and drink Herbal on leave her alone theres nothing wrong with her..." said Beast Boy who saw Terra staring at him.

"BB is right...she's Rae..let her be when she's hungry shell come down..." said a Cyborg with a moutful of pizza.

"Yes we shall see if Raven comes down later..." came from Starfire who happily ate her weird topping pizza.

The teens stopped talking about the mysterious girl and began to talk about what they were going to do the rest of the day. Making them forget about Raven.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Raven opened her eyes and looked at her room. She felt sad as she thought of leaving it, but she had to leave before they found out. "Theyre not going to miss me anyways..." she said outloud as she began to pack her clothes and mirror and important possesions.

While packing her mind took her off to him, the one who had ruined her life. She thought she knew him fairly well but she realized that night that she hadnt. He always seemed nice to her at the Cafe where she'd met him, everyday she'd spend countless hours talking to him about poetry and stories by Stephen King. She had grown to like him as a friend, she had even trusted him to tell him that her powers were mostly driven around her emotions and her 3 powerful words. That is why he knew to shut her mouth shut with tape. Tears formed in her eyes and she wiped them, she sighed and cleared her mind as she saw she was nearly done.

After finishing the packing she left the communicator on her dresser that still had sum of her clothes. She sighed and looked at the room one more time, she was going to miss this place and her friends. Especially Beast Boy and his stupid annoying jokes, she smiled as she thought of him but it quickly turned to a frown as she remembered that he liked Terra. With that thought she flew out the window with her stuff behind her. "Now it will just be me and this child...." she said to herself as she left and flew towards the city.

* * *

-tear- Isnt sad to see that this could happen to anyone? Poor Raven and all those other girls that have to do this : ( So how was it? I hope you guys got satisfied cuz if not imma have to do sumthing to make it satisfiable xD. Please review and tell me about it ok? Ill be leaving now but ill try to update either today or tomorrow alright?

Chapter 4: The titans find out that Raven is gone. Beast Boy worries and Terra realizes that Beast Boy is changing, and is she happy that Raven left?? Of course she is..


	4. Gone

I got more reviews yay! im very happy : ) Im glad you guys are liking it. Foreals I am, it means a lot to me when people like my work. -smiles a big smile- You make me happy! Isnt it hot where you guys live? Here in L.A. its really hot and its September! Well I am here to update the new capter for this story. Well I dont reallly have anything to say but read on! :D

**Savi** - Im not a BIG Terra fan but im a sumwhat T/BB fan but im a really I mean REALLLY big Rae/BB fan..can you tell??.well she wont die in this story...at least not yet..we will see what happens with her : ) Thnkx for reading : )

**HermioneRon 4ever** - Im glad you like this chapter : ) Dont cry! -hands tissue- hopefully everything turns out good!

**Nevermore Forevermore** - Lol you did sound like the McDonalds commercial hehehe Didnt they used to have they 'We love to see you smile' one? I kinda liked that one better..well no not really..Im glad your reading yay! Thnkx! : )

**littlemisschaos** - Sorry for that...I didnt mean to make her OOC I try my best to keep them in character and stuff but I guess I must of not done good enough..in the future ill try my best to make them seem a lot better : ) But thnkx for telling me.

**Raven A. Star** - Ok Yay well I am looking forward to talking to you on MSN this weekend. Your a really cool person and nice too :D Thnkx for reading my stories and stuff foreals and if you ever need anything you could tell me and perhaps I could help you : )

**ThessalyD** - Is it really? I mean different? I thought almost everyone had written about Raven pregnant and stuff..but thnkx for reading I hope you read more :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, I wish I did though..

Well now back to the story and hopefully you guys keep liking it. Sorry if they seem OOC but I tried my best (-.-)****

* * *

**Jealousy is Evil**

Beast Boy walked through the halls and stopped infront of Raven's door. He lifted his hand and was about to knock when he began to think 'What am I doing here? She'll probably kick you out or hit you..' his thoughts were interupted by a soft knock. He realized he had knocked and just stood there waiting for Raven to answer the door and yell at him or something, but nothing happened. He knocked again and again but no answer. "Raven?" he said. He waited but not answer. He knocked louder "Raven!?" but no answer. He began to get worried and knocked even louder and harder. He knocked so hard that he threw the doors off the hinges.

"Yo BB what the heck did you just do!? She is going to kill you man!"

Beast Boy turned around and saw Cyborg standing beside him looking inside Raven's room.

Both boys walked in and saw that no one was in the room. Cyborg walked to the dresser and saw the communicator he picked it up and looked at Beast Boy who looked back at him with worry in his eyes.

"Yo BB I think she left.." Cyborg said as he walked to Raven's bathroom and saw that it was clean and her personal stuff was missing.

Beast Boy opened the drawers and felt a little bit relieved to see sum or Raven's clothes still in there. But his smile faded as he noticed that the rest of the drawers were empty. He turned and faced Cyborg who came out of the bathroom with a 'Yep she is gone' expression.

"But why would she leave?" asked Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Why are you guys in Rave..." Robin didnt finish as he walked in and saw the boy's expression.

"Yo Robin...Rae left.."

Robin stared at Cyborg and then moved his eyes down to the mechanical man's hand and saw Raven's communicator.

"Did she leave a note or anything?" Robin asked as he began to walk around the dark room.

"Nope nothing...she took her important things but left the rest of her stuff here...the unimportant stuff.." answered Cyborg.

Beast Boy stood in the middle of the dark room with a horrid feeling inside. She was gone, he probably was never going to see her beautiful face again. His thoughts were interrupted by Terra and Starfire who walked into the room.

"Friends were is Raven?" asked Starfire whose expression showed worry.

"She left Star..." answered the boy wonder who was now sitting on the bed and staring at the floor.

"Maybe she was working for someone and well she just left before she was discovered?" said Terra who just stared at the room.

"Dont say that Terra! Raven is not that kind of person!" shouted Beast Boy.

Everyone stared at him and he suddenly realized what he had done. He glared at everyone and then ran to his room and locked himself in.

Terra stared at the leaving boy and then glared when he had left. 'That stupid witch has a lot of effect on him...' she looked up to see Starfire talking.

"But why would Raven do such a thing to just abondon us without saying where her destination is..." said Starfire who was standing infront of Raven's dresser.

"Maybe something happened to Raven..and its slowly killing her or sumthing that made her leave..." said Cyborg as he took a seat beside the boy wonder who looked deep in thought.

"Didnt she begin to act strange after those stains in the carpet?"

Everyone turned around and stared at Robin who had just spoken.

Starfire nodded and said "Yes do you remember that she got upset with me when I asked her what was wrong the following morning?..perhaps something happened to her.."

"Cyborg did you wash all of the stains?" asked Robin who's expression showed pure seriousness.

"Yeah man...I washed all of them..." said Cyborg.

Robin and Starfire's hope slowly faded after hearing Cyborg's response.

Terra stared at her teamates and felt anger and jelousy grow inside of her. 'How can they think of her like that she freaking left..it means she doesnt want to be with us..why do you guys worry so much over her!?' thought Terra.

"Maybe she just wanted to leave..." said Terra with a emotionless expression.

The three titans looked at her and that thought sunk in their heads. Maybe Terra was right, maybe Raven left because she wanted to leave the team. They noticed that she'd hardly fight crime lately and she'd hardly come out of her room.

Starfire began to cry and Robin held on to her.

"Shh dont cry Star..dont worry everything is going to be ok.." Robin told her as he held her even tighter.

Cyborg just sat there and stared at the floor. 'Rae wouldnt leave just cuz she wanted to...would she?' he asked himself.

'Its just one stupid girl..she cant be that important..geeze get over it..shell probably just come back and beg to be re admitted.'

Terra's thoughts were interrupted by Robin who stood up and took Starfire to her room. Then only Cyborg and Terra were in Raven's room. She heard Cyborg sigh and he got up.

"Ill see you later Terra...im going to be in my room..if anything comes up call me ok?" she heard him tell her.

"Yeah Cy..." she said.

Terra walked deeper in the room and stared at the bed and the surroundings. "She is gone..that means BB is mine..." she smiled and ran to her room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Raven arrived to an apartment and smiled weakly. She was glad that she had saved up money and she had gotten a place a few weeks before. She knew she had to leave and she needed a place to live with her baby to start a new life away from the titans. She walked into the empty apartment. She put her stuff down and sat on the floor. Looking around she felt a tug of sadness in her heart but quickly pushed it away.

"Well baby I guess its just you and me now..." she said as she patted her stomach.

* * *

Well there it was the 4th chapter. I hope you guys understood her about the apartment thing, if you didnt ill explain here. You know when she'd go out to buy maternity clothes and stuff? Well she knew she had to be leaving anytime soon so she decided to get a place ahead of time so that when the time came for her to leave shed have a place to stay : ) I hope you guys liked it and if you didnt im really sorry. Please review Thnkx!

Chapter 5: Time passes and its almost time for Raven's baby to arrive. Cyborg and Robin make a disocovery and Beast Boy misses her even more.


	5. Discovering clues

Well this is the chapter where Raven gives birth so yeah..I hope you guys like it :) YAY I got more reviews! Im sooo happy! -dances around- THNKX GUYS! I recently did a one-shot which is about Star/Rob its called 'Trying to prove Love' Hopefully you guys like it if you guys read it :) Well I hope you guys like this chapter! And now to answering/kinda talking to my reviewers :D

**Scorpio Serpent** - No it wasn't the guy from 'Sisters' it was sum other guy I added in the story but will no longer show up so yeah.

**Little Death Strike** - Well im glad that you love my story! It makes me happy to read that sumone loves your story. So thnkx!

**Raven A. Star** - Thnkx for continuing to read my story :) I really appreciate your help on my other fic. Thnkx a lot!

**Dannysckr** - Please dont die! Lol Well we will see what happens to Raven and her baby :) Well im glad that my story is long enough to keep you online, but dont get in trouble because it sucks getting in trouble LOL Trust me it does xD

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Aww your still sick Ruby? That sucks! Its ok that you didnt review the last chapter im glad you read it and reviewed on this one! Well in this chapter it will say how Cyborg found stains and yeah he shares information with Robin so yeah. Lol Your ideas are not stupid there pretty good :) Thnkx for trying to help though! I hope you friend likes my fics so yeah. GET WELL SOON :D

**XxRavenxX** - I agree with you about Beast Boy and Raven forever :) Im addicted to that couple so yeah. hehe

**i****nu-girl45** - Im glad you like it and here is the update for you to read and enjoy :)

**Hermione'n Harry 4eva** - Hey Lizzie! Im glad you love the story..yeah Terra is evil and you dont even have a clue on what she does..oops.shutting up now hehe

**starlight secret** - Aww im sorry it made you cry! -hands tissues- Please dont cry! Im sorry..but im glad you liked it :) Hope you like this chapter. and thnkx for thinking my story is great. :D

**Nevermore Forevermore** - Lol Its ok I guess im anti-social too?? I dont know but I stay in my comp the whole day just writing fics and reading too so yeah. Im glad you like the story :D

**JakMakai1519** - Well I was at my uncles house and well I was bored and like ive had this storyline in my head for a few weeks now and I just had to get it out so I began to write it. After finishing it I read the storyline to Monique (uncles g/f) and she said it was good and sad. She told me that this could happen to anyone and that these cases really did happen in real life so I decided to update it. Nothing like that happened to me or anything but I dont know it just came to my mind and was stuck there until I finally wrote it down. LOL sorry for making it long...Longes response ever...im glad you think its good :D

**HermioneRon 4ever** - Aww your welcome...I have more tissues here -hands her box of kleenex- Im glad your liking the story :D

**FlutterByFudge** - Yeah Poor BB having to deal with emotions and stuff..its hard..well sumtimes it is. LOL Yes poor Cyborg for not having anyone -sniffles- but not to worry in one of my future fics he does have sumone :D and well in my first fic 'Why can't she say 'I love you'?' he kinda has sumone so yeah :) Lol I didnt notice that but now that you mention it he kinda does sound like 'Rosy' frome the Jetsons. xD Poor Cy Well we will see how everyone finds out ;) Its ok if your reading is behind at least your caught up now :) Dont worry I know how you feel about school.

Ok Im sorry for taking so damn long! but I had to thnk and answer my reviewers questions so yeah..

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, I wish I did though..

Well now back to the story and hopefully you guys keep liking it. Sorry if they seem OOC but I tried my best (-.-)

**

* * *

Jealousy is Evil**

Days, weeks and months passed. Raven was in her 9th month of pregnancy and she worked as a secretary for a veterinary. She had to lie about her age though but no one suspected anything so it was good. She got paid well and through that time she had bought some baby furniture and useful things. Her apartment was now half furnished, she stopped and smiled as she felt something inside her move.

"Are you hungry now? Alright we'll eat.." she said as she made her way to the kitchen and prepared herself food. She ate the food with no problem except for that small loneliness feeling she always felt while eating.

Raven couldnt believe how much she had changed over a short period of time. She had matured in both mental and physical states. She knew now that she could take the responsibility of a child, she was now ready to be a mom.

"Special delivery for Miss Raven.." came a voice from the door.

Raven got up and walked towards the door, she gasped as she saw the box that held the crib that she had ordered infront of her door.

"Yes thats me.." she said to the man.

"Alright Ma'am sign here and this is yours..." the man told her.

Raven signed and the man took the box and placed it in Raven's room.

"Thank you very much..." Raven told the young man as she tipped him.

"Your welcome..." and with that he left.

Raven looked at the box and then looked down at her stomach. "You got your crib..Well now I have to meditate..so let's meditate.." she closed the door and walked to her room. "You'll understand someday about meditating..I think.." She sat indian style in the middle of the floor and there she began to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos.."

xoxoxoxoxox

The Titans had given up on Raven and there belief was that she left because she wanted to leave them. Beast Boy missed Raven a lot and his love for her grew more and more and he noticed that. Terra she was happy because Raven was no longer there and it meant Beast Boy was hers. Starfire slowly was coming back to normal but the disappearence of her best friend still made her sad. Robin spent more time doing researches in his room. Cyborg was always in the garage working on new transportation vehicles and his 'baby'.

One day Cyborg dropped a can that was in a dark corner of the garage and rags spilled all over the floor. He groaned as he knew that he had to pick them up. He wondered how long they had been there and for what he had used them. Then he remembered, those were the rags he had used to clean up the stains that Raven left all over the floor. He quickly grabbed them and took them to his room, he gently took bits of dried mud from the rags and examined them. His eyes widened as he saw blood in the telescope.

"Raven's blood..." he said as he looked at the wall. Cyborg grabbed his communicator and called Robin.

_"Robin come to the lab now! Its something important.."_ Cyborg said through the communicator.

_"Alright ill be right there.."_ answered the boy wonder.

A few minutes later Robin and Cyborg were looking at the dried mud/blood samples.

"Maybe she was bitten with a deadly disease and thats why she left...so that we wouldnt suffer her loss..." suggested Cyborg who stared at Robin.

Robin looked at Cyborg and thought of what his friend had just said.

"We'll have to do more reasearch and investigation on this.." said the spiky haired boy to the half robot.

"Should we tell the others?" asked Cyborg.

"No I dont think so...I mean I dont want to bring her back up..because what if she is dead and we tell them.. we'd just make it worse..lets just see if we can find out more information and once we are sure of why Raven left then we'll thell them..." answered Robin who looked like he was thinking.

Robin left to his room and Cyborg went back to the garage and returned to his work.

Terra and BB sat in the common room playing on the gamestation 'True Crimes'. Terra was watching BB play as she massaged his arm.

"Terra hold on..lemme finish playing..then its your turn.." he told the blonde girl.

"Beast Boy! look at me!" the girl demanded.

Beast Boy looked at her and then yelled as he saw that he lost the criminal in the game.

"Look at what you made me do Terra! I lost him and now I have to restart the mission.." he said.

Terra smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

Beast Boy pulled away from the kiss and got up. He started towards his room when he heard Terra say something.

"Beast Boy! Why do you always pull away?..." she said to the changeling who was now at the doors.

He didnt answer her instead he just left her alone.

Terra glared and punched the couch. 'Stupid Raven! Even when shes not here she still influences him...' she thought to herself. "He will be mine.." she said as she played the game.

Beast Boy stopped infront of Raven's room and stood there staring at the door. "I miss you Raven..." he said to the steel door. "Why did you leave?"

"Perhaps she had to leave in order to save us.."

Beast Boy jumped and turned to see Starfire beside him.

"I hope she comes back.." he told her.

"I too miss friend Raven..and I too hope that she comes back..." and with that Starfire left the green boy alone in the hall.

Beast Boy yawned and walked towards his room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ok Raven you are going to push in the count of 3 ok? 1....2.....3...push!"

Raven pushed as the doctor had instructed her. She felt a very strong pain and she saw that the lights were flickering and sum objects were exploding. She screamed in pain as she felt her baby being pulled out. (Lol I dont know im just saying whatever...) She fell back and her breathing was hard. Beads of sweat trickled down her face and she saw the doctor smile at her.

"Congratulations it is a healty baby girl!" she heard the doctor say.

After hearing that Raven was knocked out by a shot the nurse gave her because the lights were flickering and some stuff were exploding.

When Raven woke up she saw a baby bassinet(sp) beside her bed. She saw a white bundle inside it, she was curious to see her child. She took a deep breath and pushed the button to call the nurse, immediately the nurse came in.

"Yes Miss Raven how can I help you?" asked the nurse.

Raven stared at her and then finally said "Can you please let me see my baby..."

The nurse nodded and picked up the baby and placed it in Raven's hands. Raven stared at the baby girl in her arms. She had light skin (not pale like Raven's), a chakra just like her, her hair was black but straight. Raven felt a smile forming in her lips and a warm feeling that she had never felt before creeped in her heart. She felt so happy just holding that little baby in her arms. She stared as she saw the baby open up her eyes and reveal violet eyes just like hers. Raven kissed the baby's forehead and felt complete at that moment.

"What shall you call the baby Miss?"

Raven looked at the nurse who had asked the question and Raven thought for a while then she thought of a flower called Iris which means 'Wisdom and Eloquence' she smiled and looked at the baby then at the nurse.

"I'll call her Iris.." Raven told the nurse as she kissed the baby's forehead again.

The nurse smiled and nodded she wrote that name in the paper and stuck it in the bassinet.

"Iris is a beautiful name Miss..and she is Beautiful" the nurse told Raven as she walked out.

"Yes she is beautiful..." said Raven to the sleeping baby in her arms.

Raven closed her eyes and felt complete and happy to have her baby in her arms.

* * *

There it is Raven is a mother of a beautiful girl! Aww (-.-) How cute! :) And well Cyborg and Robin are trying to see what happened to her so yeah. And Terra? Well she is still there fighting for BB's attention hehe So yeah. Well I hope I satisfied your reading thirst and if I didnt I feel horrible! But ill try to satisfie it in the next chapter! :) Now ill be off please review thnkx!

Chapter 6: The titans go out for pizza and then to the mall. Beast Boy smells sumone he knows and sees its Raven with a baby!! Will he follow her home or go and tell the others that she has been found? How does Terra react when she finds out Raven is back in the lives of the titans?


	6. She is found

Yay I got more reviews! -dances around like always- Im glad you guys are liking it! :D Makes me very happy! Well tomorrow I dont know if im going to be able to update..I hope I can -prays that shell be able to update tomorrow- Ok So yeah this is the chapter where Beast Boy finds/smells Raven and yeah..Now off to my reviewers :D

**Dannysckr** - Im glad that you didnt get in trouble :) Well im also glad that I quenched your thirst! yay! Yeah its good that Cyborg found a clue :) Now lets see what happens..

**Raven A. Star** - Yay..youll be my spelling checker :) Lol only if you want to. Yep she had the baby and now BB will find/smell her lets see what happens...

**Little Death Strike** - Im glad that your still loving it :) I kinda have to stop where I stop to leave you guys thinking/hanging/waiting for the next chapter..it kinda builds anxiety(sp) to read more lol :D I think imma leave this one inna cliffy dunno..

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Oh that sucks that you got worse..I hope you feel better! Please get well soon :) Im glad you loved the previous chapter and yep BB is starting to dislike Terra hehehe well lets see what happens...

**Nevermore Forevermore** - Im glad that your satisfied Yay! Aww that sucks..I have school too -blah- and yeah...Hopefully ill update tomorrow..I updated today so I wont feel your wrath yay! :D

**CloudedDragon** - Well I already wrote the story out and stuff I just need to update it and stuff but I dont want to do all 10 chapters in one day you know? Well now theres like 4 chapters left but like I want to update once a day and stuff...BUT ill see if I can probably add that guy later on..I really dont mention about him anymore because well theres stuff going around Raven and Terra in one of the later chapters. (kinda of a hint of whats going to happen) Terra does sumthing very horrible -tisk tisk- so yeah thats why I didnt really add the guy because I want the views mostly around Terra and Raven you know? but Ill try and see what I can do ok?? It doesnt sound mean :) Thnkx!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, I wish I did though..

Well now back to the story and hopefully you guys keep liking it. Sorry if they seem OOC but I tried my best (-.-)

* * *

**Jealousy is Evil**

A few weeks passed and Robin and Cyborg were in the lab once more discussing what could of happened to Raven. When they got interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Yo dudes! Whose up for some pizza!?"

"Pizza sounds great BB" said Cyborg who stared at the nodding Robin.

(In the pizza place)

"Ok So after pizza who wants to go to the mall and just walk around?" asked Terra who was eating a pineapple pizza slice.

"Oh yes! The mall of shopping would be a good idea! Please let us amuse ourselves walking through the mall of shopping" said Starfire as she sipped mustard.

The boys stared at each other and shrugged. "Sure let's go to the mall..." they said in unison.

After finishing their pizza's the Titans left towards the mall. Once there they each took their separate ways and agreed to meet at the entrance at a certain hour. Starfire ran off to 'Tower Records' and she beamed as she listened to music. Terra left to Robinson's May because she needed to look for some clothes. Robin and Cyborg went to the arcade to play some games. Beast Boy decided to just walk around.

Raven walked through the mall pushing Iris in the baby carriage. Raven needed to buy Iris some more clothes and she needed more stuff for the house. She walked into 'Baby Gap' and began looking at clothes with the carriage by her side.

Beast Boy was walking by 'Baby Gap' when he noticed a familar scent. His heart skipped a beat as he knew who the scent belonged to. Raven. He turned around and saw a young woman in a blue dress with a carriage looking at some baby clothes. He shook his head as he thought to himself 'That cant be Raven..that woman has a baby..' He then knew how to find out, he transformed himself into a fly and flew towards the young woman and the baby.

Raven smiled as she saw some baby blue dresses. "Ill get these for you..you'll look so cute!" she said to Iris who was sleeping.

Beast Boy landed on the carriage and his eyes went wide as he saw that the baby had light skin and a shakra just like Raven. Beast Boy could not believe it so he flew up and decided to take a closer look at the young woman beside the carriage. He landed on a nearby rack and his pulse accelarated as he saw that the woman was indeed Raven. His Raven. He decided to follow her and see where she lived he flew out of the store and transformed back into human form and sat on a bench across from the store.

Raven took 4 dresses to the counter. 2 were baby blue, 1 was light yellow and the other was pink.

"Is this all Miss?" asked the lady behind the cash register.

"Yes.." said Raven as she took out some money and paid for the dresses.

"Thank you and come again" said the lady.

"Alright.." replied Raven as she pushed the carriage out of the store.

Beast Boy saw Raven begin to walk out of the mall, he waited for her to get a head a little bit and then he began to follow her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Where is Beast Boy?" asked Terra who was now impatient just like the rest of the Titans that were waiting for Beast Boy who was an hour late.

"Yo I think he went home...lets just go home..its not like hes going to get lost.." said Cyborg.

"Cyborg is right...lets just go home..."

Starfire nodded and began to follow Cyborg and Robin.

Terra sighed and she too followed them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Beast Boy saw as Raven went into a small apartment and closed the door. He ran across the street and stopped infront of the living room window. He saw that she had a few things in her house, he smiled as he saw Raven pick up the baby and take her to the room. He wanted to see more so once again he transformed himself into a fly and flew in Raven's house. He went into the bedroom and saw as Raven placed the baby in the crib.

Raven smiled as she saw Iris sleeping.

"Goodnight Iris" said Raven as she left. She sighed and walked to kitchen to fix something to eat.

'Iris what a pretty name she named her...' thought Beast Boy. 'But who is the daddy?' at the thought of that Beast Boy felt sad because deep down he wanted to be the father of Raven's baby. He had seen enough he flew out the window and flew back to the tower to tell the others.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Beast Boy where were you?" asked Terra as Beast Boy came in through the door with a big smile in his face.

"Beast Boy we were very worried about you!" said Starfire as she ran to hug him.

"Guys! I found her!....I found Raven!" said Beast Boy whose smile now reached beyond his ears.

Everyone looked at him in amazement.

"What you saying dawg...you aint playing right?" asked Cyborg who had smile too.

"Nope im not playing.." answered the smiling changeling.

"Where did you find her Beast Boy?" asked Robin who also had a smile.

"Oh yes please tell us where friend Raven is!" said the happy alien girl.

"She lives in an apartment not far from the tower...I saw her today at the mall and I followed her home.." said Beast Boy who was excited.

Terra just stared at them and she felt jelousy begin to rise in her. 'No she cant be back..I dont want her to be back...'

"But..." said Beast Boy.

At the mention of 'but' everyone froze and waited for the green boy to continue.

"She is a mother..she has a baby girl named Iris...." said Beast Boy.

Everyones expression was confused. Terra smiled and then said "So she is a slut?"

Everyone glared at her and she turned serious and just decided to stay quiet. She felt her blood boil with rage against Raven.

"That explains why she left....she must of thought that we would of kicked her out if we found out.." said the boy wonder.

"And it also explains why she was gaining weight fast.." continued Cyborg.

"I am guessing it is also why she was sick that day?" asked Starfire who as an answer received nods from everyone except Terra who just stood there seriously.

"But whose the father?" asked Robin and Cyborg in unison.

"I dont know..." answered Beast Boy.

"That blood mixed with the mud..something must of happened to her that night she went out to get herbal tea..." said Robin as he stared at his teamates.

"What blood?" asked Beast Boy looking at Robin.

"And also her attitude towards Starfire the next morning..she must of been miserable and hurt and all those negative feelings..." said Cyborg as he stared at the floor were the stains where.

"Ok stop! What blood??" asked Beast Boy again this time in a firm tone.

"Well remember Cyborg cleaned the stains that Raven left when she walked in?" Beast Boy nodded and Robin continued "Well Cyborg found blood mixed with the mud..Cyborg did a test on the blood to see who's it was and it came out as Raven's.." finished the boy wonder who was now serious just like everyone else.

"Poor Raven...My poor Raven..I should of been there to protect her!...that bastard!" said one angry Beast Boy.

Terra couldnt take it no longer. She decided to go and visit Raven and warn her to stay away from Beast Boy and the Teen Titans. Unnoticed(sp) she left and ran outside.

The boy's looked at Starfire who had tears in her eyes.

"Whats wrong Star?" asked Robin as he hugged her.

"Well when I went to apologize to her I saw sadness in her eyes and I asked her what was wrong and she said that it was because she meditated a lot. She lied because she didnt me to know, then she hugged me for the first time ever and she thought I didnt notice but I did notice her begin to cry. She turned away though. I should of known something had happened to her..." finished a weeping Starfire.

"Shh shh its ok Star no one knew what was wrong...its alright...but look at the good news Raven has been found and well we can go and bring her back tomorrow..." said Robin as he hugged the crying girl.

Starfire nodded and burried her face in Robin's chest.

"Yo where's Terra?" asked Cyborg as he looked around the common room.

"Lets track her communicator.." said Robin as he pushed a button in his communicator and a blinking red light appeared. "There she is..I think she is heading to Raven's house..."

Beast Boy felt fear inside of him and he ran towards the door "We have to follow her!"

The titans nodded and followed Beast Boy.

* * *

Wow that Terra sure loves trouble huh? Well there it is! Raven has been found! yay! -does cheer- Im not a cheerleader lol but anyways yep...Im sorry I left you guys there..I hope you guys liked it and if I didnt satisfy your thirst im sorry :( But hopefully in the next chapter I will :) Please Review and tell me your comments and stuff thnkx! 

Chapter 7: Terra pays Raven and Iris a visit, Titans arrive and are happy to see Raven and ask her if she wants to go back to the tower. Will Raven go back or stay out of the Titans lives? How does Terra react?


	7. Together once more

Yay! I can update today! and tomorrow im 75 percent sure that ill update so yeah! I got more reviews! yay! Im glad that you guys liked the last chapter :) That means I did good...I dont think I have anything else to say and if I do ill probably put it in the bottom :) Now to my reviewers...

**Raven A. Star** - Lol you killed Terra...but she must be alive for what she is to do...sumthing horrible too :( Im glad you like my story :) Heres the update for today hope you like it :D

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - I hope you get better Ruby! Dont be getting more sick! :D Well there happy ending is not yet here so we will have to see...

**Nevermore Forevermore** - Ahh you missed the bus!! lol :) Well im updating so no wrath for me :D

**HermioneRon 4ever** - Im glad you like Iris's name :D I got it off a flower book thingy.. I liked it a lot so I picked it :) Im also glad that you love it yay!

**littlemisschaos** - Thnkx. I know I make Terra seem very evil in this story but in another one she wont be the villain. Well there are sum evil people out there well jealousy makes them evil. -This is to everyone also- Well my uncles g/f told me after she read this completed story that it sounds similar to what happened to her friend. Where her friends jelousy drove him to kill her baby..all because of jealousy..she said this story although it has the Teen Titans but it seems like a true story..now you guys can probably guess what Terra will do now that I told you what happened to my uncles g/f's friend...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, I wish I did though..

Well now back to the story and hopefully you guys keep liking it. Sorry if they seem OOC but I tried my best (-.-)****

* * *

**Jealousy is Evil**

Raven got up as she heard Iris begin to cry. Raven flicked the lights on and gasped as she saw Terra in her room beside the crib.

"What are you doing here?" said Raven who didnt take her eyes off her baby.

"Im here to tell you to stay away from us..we are better off without you...no one misses you.." said Terra with hate in her voice.

"I dont care if im not missed.." said Raven with her monotic voice. "I only care for my baby now..." she said as her eyes turned back to Iris who was crying.

Raven was afraid that Terra was going to do something to the baby. Raven stood there and slowly began to walk towards Terra and the crib.

"No no...you stay right there...its not like the baby is going bye bye..."

Raven felt her anger rise and soon her lamp had levitated and exploded. "What do you want!?"

"You have to stay away from Beast Boy.." Terra hissed.

A noise from the front door caught Terra's attention and Raven quickly used her powers.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The baby got engulfed in the black aura and was flown to Raven's arms. Raven's heart slowed down a bit as she now had Iris with her and out of harm's way.

Terra looked at the empty crib and glared at Raven.

"What is going on here?" said Robin as he came into the apartment followed by Starfire and Cyborg. Beast Boy stood next to them.

"I..um..came to tell Raven to come back with us...back to the tower.." lied Terra.

Starfire's eyes glowed and she ran towards Raven.

"Oh Raven! I have missed you so much! You do not know how much we need you! Please return to your home. How could you think we would kick you out of the team. We would never do that!" said Starfire as she hugged Raven.

"Whoa slow down Star...lets take things slowly..." said Cyborg who was now hugging Raven.

Robin approached Raven and he too hugged her. Beast Boy neared Raven and smiled at her. Raven formed a small smile and let the changeling hug her. She felt her heart do flip flops, she really did love him she had realized that in her time away from him.

"Who is this!?" asked a joyful Starfire who was now holding Iris.

"That is my daughter Iris." Raven said as she blushed.

"We think we know what happened Raven..." she heard Robin tell her.

Raven's expression changed to a sad one at the thought of that horrible night. "Really?" she asked as tears began to fall down the side of her face.

"Yes really..." whispered Beast Boy who brushed the falling beads of tears with his thumb.

Terra felt rage fill her but she stayed calm, she had to or else the team would probably kick her out or something for attacking Raven.

They all sat down and listened to Raven tell them everything that had happened to her since that night. She explained why she left and why she had decided to do that. The Titans including Terra listened to her story and understood more and more.

Beast Boy felt angry and wanted to beat the crap out of the bastard that did that to Raven.

"We would of never kicked you out Raven..you are part of us and no matter what you'll always be a Teen Titan..we would of helped you go through this and even tried to find that guy..." said Robin who as backup received nods from everyone.

"Friend! Robin is right! We would of never done such a thing of 'kick you out' We would of helped you!" said Starfire as she stared at Iris who was sleeping in her arms.

"Yeah Rae...I don't know why you got that idea...were the Teen Titans...we help out friends!" said Cyborg.

"Raven no one wants/wanted you out of the team..we have all missed you..." said Beast Boy who was very happy to see Raven once more.

Terra just stood there but decided to say something so that the others wouldn't get suspicious. "Yeah we all missed you..."

Raven glared at Terra but quickly changed her expression, she didn't want her friends noticing her glaring. "Thanks guys...if I would of known none of this would of happened..well me leaving that is.." she said. Then she told them how Iris has made her life wonderful and everyone smiled as she told them that.

Beast Boy felt the urge to hold the baby and see it up close. He wanted to hold the baby that he wanted to be the father of. "Raven can I hold her please?"

Raven nodded and Starfire handed a sleeping Iris to the changeling.

Beast Boy smiled at the sleeping baby girl. She was the image of her mother except for the black hair and the light skin. Beast Boy looked up and stared at Raven, she had become more beautiful than ever. He guessed her changing from girl to woman had a lot to do with that. He blushed as he realized that Raven was staring back at him.

"So Raven will you come back with us?" asked Robin with hope in his eyes.

Raven looked around at her friends (except Terra) and saw that they all wanted her to return. She nodded and smiled at the thought of being back in her old room and wearing her old clothes. Although she wanted to tell her friends about Terra's behavior, she decided to just keep it to herself.

Everyone including Terra had to help carry Raven's stuff to the tower. They placed Iris's crib and baby furniture/needs in Raven's room of course. The rest of Raven's furniture was locked up in the storage for future use.

And for that one night everyone went to bed like old times, except that this time there was a baby in Raven's room.

* * *

Well there it is! Raven is back in the tower and everyone else is happy! well except Terra of course..Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Thnkx!

Chapter 8: Beast Boy and Cyborg do something to Starfire and Robin. (I decided to do a funny chapter to do a lil bit of humor before a tragedy..)


	8. Stuck together

Yay im happy because I got more reviews! -jumps up and down- Im very very very happy! I love to get reviews :D Reviewers make a writter a better writter (Dont know if I already said this in my previous story/chapter) Thank you to all of my reviewers!! :) Well this chapter is a lil humorous? because in the next chapter a tragedy/sumthing horrible happens to sumone..Can you guys guess who it is?? hehe Im sorry if it sucks (this chapter) but I enjoyed writting it and hopefully you guys will enjoy reading it :) Ok this is a **Special Announcement! Those of you who read/are reading SushiChica's stories she is grounded at the moment so she cannot update for awhile. She told me to post this up so here I am posting it! So she wont be updating for a while because she is grounded..Dont lose the faith she will update but not for awhile** :) Now to my reviewers

**Raven. A Star** - Yes Tragedy... :( But do not worry it is not until next chapter...It will be kinda sad though..-cheers for Raven- GO AND SOCK TERRA!! lol :D

**Inu-girl45** - Im glad you love it :D Im updating once more :)

**Hermione'n Harry 4eva** - Yes a Tragedy...Well we will just see to who it happens to..Well I just dont mention him no more because I dont want stuff surrounding him and taking the view away from Raven and Terra you know?? Im sorry if my story sucks cuz he is not in here...yep Raven is back with her friends :D

**RavenGhost** - Thnkx! :)

**HermioneRon 4ever** - There is a Tragedy coming soon..its in the next chapter...we will see what happens...

**Nevermore Forevermore** - Lol I dont mean 4 puppies...I mean tragedy/horrible thing going to happen in the next chapter..Poor your friends lol so sad they died from your wrath..Lol Baseball bats..that sucks that you missed the bus again...I got yelled at by my mom this morning because I forgot my Algebra 2B book and my Government book :( It sucks getting yelled at..Im updating! :D

**Dannysckr** - Its ok dont worry about it :) I know that happens to me too where you can't review because it tells you that you already reviewed..it gets me mad lol. Yes Raven is back in her home with her friends! And she is glad to be back because she is once more a Titan! yay! Lol When I read 'EXCEPT THAT BITCH TERRA' it made me laugh...so much hate for a lil blonde..hehe BB is soooo hot cuz he had two girls after him hehehehe XD

**Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child** - Aww im glad you love my story and Raven's daughter :) Yay! Thnkx for reading! Well there is 2 chapters left...its only 10 chapters so the end is near... -tear- Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Little Death Strike** - Glad you loved it :D

**healergirl 2004** - Was it sad? Well im glad you enjoyed it! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Well now back to the story and hopefully you guys keep liking it. Sorry if they seem OOC but I tried my best (-.-)

**

* * *

Jealousy is Evil**

The next morning Raven woke up and took a shower in her shower and changed in her old attire. They fit her nicely and her curves were outlined quite nicely now. She smiled as she looked around her old room. Iris woke up and was now laughing, Raven walked to the crib and picked her up and laid her on the floor. There Iris tried to crawl but couldnt, but she kept trying. Raven went to her window and smiled as she looked at her baby then closed her eyes and began to meditate.

Raven's concentration got interrupted by a soft knock on her door. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. She opened the door and saw Terra standing there with a big smile.

"What do you want Terra?" asked Raven who was now glaring at Terra.

"I just wanted to say Hi..geeze cant I say Hi to you?"

"No you cant say hi to me! If you ever come near Iris ever again! I will kill you!" threatened Raven.

"OOH look im shaking...." said Terra sarcastically. She turned around and said "Remember Beast Boy is mine..." then she left.

Raven closed the door and her heart sank. Beast Boy was never going to be with her, he was only going to be with Terra. She looked at Iris and smiled as she saw her slowly crawling. (you might be thinking that the baby is too small but hey its Raven's kid so yeah..lol besides I want her to crawl ) "Atleast I have you..." she whispered.

Beast Boy was in the kitchen making some tofu when Terra walked in with a smile.

"Beast Boy want to go out later today? We could watch the movie 'The Village'.." he heard Terra say.

Beast Boy thought of Raven being back in the tower and he wanted to spend time with her. He looked over at the blonde girl and said "Sorry Terra but I um...I got sum stuff to do.."

Terra looked at him suspiciously and then began to move closer to him. She knew why he wanted to stay and she didnt like it. She walked beside him and before he had time to stop her she was kissing him.

Beast Boy pulled away and looked at Terra with anger in his eyes. "Why did you do that Terra!?" he asked the smiling girl.

"I thought I already told you..does it have to have a reason? Can I just give it to you whenever I want?" she said as her smiled widened.

"Well right now is not the time to be kissing besides I have to take Raven some food and Iris's warm water for her bottle.."

Terra's smiled soon faded and she felt more anger rise in her. 'UGH! That Bit..' her thoughs were interrupted by Cyborg who walked in.

"Yo guess who is kissing on the roof..-snickers on just guess!?" said the now laughing metallic man.

Beast Boy formed an evil smile and began to laugh.

Terra stared at the two boys and just stayed serious. She was still angry at what Beast Boy had said. "Starfire and Robin am I right?" she asked as she rolled her eyes.

"...yes...HAHAHAHAHAHA" came from Cyborg.

"Um...why is this hilarious? I mean its just a stupid kiss..there is nothing funny about that.." said Terra who was now being annoyed by the laughing boys.

Beast Boy was now on the floor rolling around and grabbing his stomach. He seemed like if he was going to explode from laughing.

"Its...hahaha..i--i-ittss...hahah cuz hahaha Cyborg put HAHAHAHAH.."

"WHAT DID CYBORG PUT!?!?" asked an irratated Terra.

"Yo I put..-snickers- glue in Star's lipgloss..hahahaha..and theyre STUCK TOGETHER!! HAHAHAH" (I dont know if it can really happen but it happened here so yeah...)

Terra's expression changed from a serious one and suddenly she found herself laughing with the two boys.

Starfire and Robin stood in the kitchen door (stuck at the lips) and were angrily glaring at the laughing teens.

"Vis is so nof hunny!"

The three laughing teens stopped and stared at Robin who had said that. Then after a few seconds of stopping and staring the three teens began to laugh once more.

"Yo you two should look in a mirror! HAHAHAHA WHAT A SIGHT!!" said Cyborg who was on the floor.

"Yeah its super funny hahahaha" a teary eyed Beast Boy said as he too was rolling around in the floor.

Terra got up and her laughing became small. "Im sorry...but it is funny..-giggles-..well im going to my room..I dont want to be here when someone gets yelled at" after saying that Terra walked out of the kitchen still laughing.

Robin and Starfire glared at the two boys on the floor, they walked over to them and both of them began kicking Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"no is fis hunny!?" asked the glued couple.

"Ow.ow ow ow ow im sorry..it wasnt me it was Cyborg ow ow ow he put the glue ow owow in Starfire's ow ow OW OW lipgloss OW!" said Beast Boy who was now laughing a little bit but with pain.

"Yo.ok ok ow ow it was BB's idea anyways ow ow ow.." said Cyborg who was also laughing with pain.

Starfire and Robin stopped and just stared at each other (duh since there right I mean RIGHT infront of each other..) and just sighed. How on earth where they going to get off of each other's lips.

Raven walked in and saw the scene. Beast Boy and Cyborg on the floor laughing, and Robin and Starfire stuck at the lips with anger in their eyes. She just stared at them and then walked towards the stuck couple.

"Hold still.." she told them.

Raven's hand began to glow black "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she said as the black aura made its way to the teens lips.

A few seconds later Starfire and Robin were unstuck they thanked the goth girl and started to run after Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Raven saw as they all ran out of the kitchen and when she was alone she sighed and walked to the stove where she put her pot of water and waited for it to boil. (AHH run-on...sorry..) A small laugh escaped her lips as she thought of the mischief Beast Boy got himself into. She saw her water boil and prepared her tea, she also prepared Iris's bottle and then walked to her room.

Terra stood in her room glaring at her door. Thoughts of what had happened earlier were running through her mind and more anger filled her at the thought of Raven. "We were perfect without that witch!" she said as she punched a pillow she had been holding. The pillow exploded and sent feathers everywhere, but Terra didn't care she just cared of getting rid of Raven and having Beast Boy to herself. She yawned and decided that a nap sounded good, she walked to her bed and threw herself on it. She closed her eyes and drifted off to lalaland.

The rest of the day Starfire and Robin spent chasing after Beast Boy and Cyborg. Terra sleeping and Raven and Iris locked up in their room.

"Come on! Quit moving around Iris..your going to make me drop you.." said Raven to Iris who was in her hands. She was taking Iris a bath.

"Gah!" said Iris in return.

"Don't gah me little lady.." said Raven who smiled at her cute daughter.

After she was done, Raven dressed Iris in her pajamas and sung the baby to sleep. Something inside Raven told her to spend as much time as she could with Iris. Raven looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled. "I love you Iris...You have made me a better person..I love you.." she said as she bent down and kissed Iris's forehead. Raven got up and took Iris to her crib where she gently laid the sleeping baby and stood staring at her. 'Why do I feel like im never going to have another moment like this? Why do I feel like hugging her and kissing her?...Maybe because im her mother and thats how mother's feel...' she thought. She yawned and walked to her window that showed a big full moon. Raven closed the curtains and went to her bed where she laid down and closed her eyes.

* * *

Well there it was..a lil humor...was it good or no?? Yes I had Starfire and Robin kiss because sumone wanted me to add a kiss in this story so I decided to add it in a humorous way..hehe I hope you guys liked it! :) -prays they got satisfied- So yeah... 2 more chapters to go..Im glad you guys are still with me! Well I better be going because I need to so sum stuff so please review and thnkx for reading!! :D

Chapter 9: Tragedy strikes when sumone gets very jealous.


	9. I love you

Im really happy to see that the last chapter has made you all so happy! yay! Im glad cuz of that and also cuz I got more reviews :) Makes me very very happy. Well sorry to update really late (for those of you who would read right after I updated it) but I was kinda busy with hw and stuff so yeah...I dont know if im going to update tomorrow because I might be busy..oh wait...nvm No school tomorrow so ill TRY to update ok??...Ok I read your guys review and I think perhaps you guys will hate this story now cuz of what is going to happen..Im really sorry and if you guys dont like it afterwards im sorry it had to be done that way but I just felt like doing it like that....not everyone has a happy ending..so yeah..Now to answer your questions and stuff...

**ThessalyD** - Well I can't say (yet) who is going to die so we will just see who it is..

**Iunyasha'smistress** - Yes they did get stuck :D Thnkx for liking my story and thinking its awesome :) Well what happens next wont be very amusing..

**everclueless** - Aww this makes it hard! But I HAVE to kill sumone off... :( Im sorry Im such a horrible person...I know but well a lot of times this happens in real life so yeah..but im glad you liked the last chapter.

**Hermione'n Harry 4eva** - Yay it makes me happy to see that my story doesnt suck yay! Yes sumthing bad will happen to one of them...actually both of them because well the person that lives gets affected of whats done to the other person so yeah..

**starlight secret** - Im glad that your back again! :) Yes Iris is adorable I pictured her very very adorable when I was writting this fic so yeah...im glad you like it :)

**Nevermore Forevermore** - Well you better look for more friends then so they can feel your wrath :P Yes I have Algebra 2 it sucks really bad but I have to pass it or else I wont be able to graduate in June so yeah...

**purplerave** - Im glad you luv my story it makes me happy to see that :) Im also glad you liked the last chapter :) Well there is sum people who dont really like stuff like this so yeah those are the people that hate these kinds of stories..

**HermioneRon 4ever** - Yes just two more chapters..sad isnt it? Im glad that you also love my story -does dance- yay! Im also glad that its one of your favorite TT fics :D

**Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child** - Aww im sorry it got you in trouble lol Well Terra will get what she deserves in this chapter so yeah...lol We will see what happens...

**Little Death Strike** - Lol are you still laughing or no? I hope not cuz I dont want you to die from laughing lol. Im really glad you liked the last chapter :) It makes me happy to see that people are enjoying it :)

**Raven A. Star** - Yay! You reviewed! :D I wasnt going to add that but someone told me to add a lil kiss in this story so I decided to do it humorously so yeah..im glad you liked it :) Well she will disappear but not suddenly..she leaves a scar..and a very bad one too..

**Aninnymous** - We will see who it is..and if I do kill her off...I know its mean but well its just a story and I just wrote it...but this happens in real life too jealousy does make people do crazy stuff..and I know because ive had people like my uncles g/f tell me stories that have happend to her friends and stuff...incase you didnt read it my uncles g/f's friend had a baby and well her boyfriend would get jealous because her friend would always be attending the baby so then one day he got really jealouse that he killed her friends baby...that is really sad..im not trying to be mean or anything..so please dont think I am because im not :)

**on-thin-ice** - Thnkx for reading and thinking its great :) We will see who has to go and I hope you can/will be able to handle it...

**BBLUVER** - Sorry if my spelling sucks but im not perfect but ill try my best to spell the words out correctly :) Im glad youlove my story :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Well now back to the story and hopefully you guys keep liking it. Sorry if they seem OOC but I tried my best (-.-)

****

* * *

**Jealousy is Evil**

Beast Boy peeked out of his door to see if it was clear and sure enough it was. Starfire and Robin had been chasing him and Cyborg the whole day and he was tired and thirsty from hiding. Cyborg hadnt been very lucky, he got caught and they made him watch Barney and Teletubbies while Starfire put make up on him and dressed him up in a pink dress. Beast Boy walked out and tip toed into the kitchen. He frowned as he heard his stomach grumble, so he opened the fridge and began looking for tofu.

Raven opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She couldnt sleep thoughts of Beast Boy were flooding her head. She got up and walked towards the sleeping baby. She smiled and kissed Iris's forehead. Raven looked at the bottle and saw that it was empty. 'I better get her a new one or else shell be crying if she doesnt find it full beside her' she thought as she began to walk out to the kitchen.

Beast Boy finished his eating and was now drinking water beside the kitchen. He almost dropped the glass when he saw Raven come in.

"Sheesh warn a guy before entering..I thought you were Robin...or worse Starfire!" said the green boy.

Raven stared at the boy and she felt her pulse accelarate. 'I can't feel like this...he likes Terra..im just his friend..stop it Raven.' she thought.

"Sorry I just came by to prepare a bottle..." she said as she walked to the cupbourds and got out a clean bottle.

Beast Boy stared at her and he smiled, he really loved Raven his feelings had grown more when she wasnt there. 'She is so beautiful...something about being a mother gives her that glow that makes her look even more beautiful..' he thought to himself.

Raven turned around and saw Beast Boy right infront of her. She was about to scream when she felt Beast Boy's lips against hers and his arms around her waist. She was surprised but soon it faded as she closed her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. She felt so happy being his arms, she felt even more complete now that she was kissing him. She loved him. They continued to kiss for some more time and then they finally pulled apart.

"Heh...sorry Raven..I uh...um yeah..I love you Raven.." said Beast Boy.

Raven stared at him and her heart did a happy jump. He loved her and not Terra! A smile formed and then she heard herself say "Beast Boy..I um..I thought you and well..Terra..well I love you too but I just didnt want to tell you because you and Terr.." she was interrupted by Beast Boy who was kissing her again. She closed her eyes and once more she kissed back.

Terra stood in the door with shock in her face at what she was seeing. Raven and Beast Boy kissing, and Beast Boy confessing his love for her! Terra felt anger, hate and sadness rise up in her. 'She will pay!' she thought as she silently turned around and left the two lovers kissing in the kitchen.

Raven had left the door to her room open incase the baby cried she could easily hear her. Terra walked into the room and stared at the surroundings. Her eyes went to the white crib that was in the corner of the room. She walked to it and stared at the sleeping baby, her eyes filled with tears and consumed by hate she picked up a pillow that lay in Raven's bed and held on to it. 'She must pay! She took him away from me..now she must suffer me taking away her daughter...' she thought as she stared at the baby who was stirring awake. Terra looked at Iris and saw as she opened her violet eyes, before Terra could change her mind she placed the pillow on the baby's face and pushed down with sum force. Her eyes filled with tears of hate and sadness, she was suffocating the baby.

Raven pulled away from Beast Boy and felt a cry of pain inside of her. "Iris!" she said as she ran out of the kitchen with Beast Boy following her. When they reached the room Raven froze in the doorway and let out a scream with her eyes wide with horror and shock. Beast Boy turned to see what Raven was looking at and stared in shock at what he saw.

Terra was sitting in Raven's bed with Iris's limp body in her arms. She was gently rocking the dead baby.

Starfire, Robin and Cyborg rushed to the goth girls room and stopped when they saw the scene.

Raven was about to go and beat the crap out of Terra but she got held on to by Starfire who also covered her mouth before she could say her 3 special words. Things began to levitate and explode and windows around the tower began to break.

Beast Boy walked over to Terra and just stared at her with shock. "What have you done...give me the baby Terra.." said the changeling as he stretched his arms out towards the baby.

Terra looked up and saw Beast Boy standing there. More tears filled her eyes as she gave the green boy the baby's body.

After Beast Boy got the baby, Robin and Cyborg grabbed Terra and decided to take her out of the room.

As Robin and Cyborg passed by Raven and Starfire with Terra. Raven got loose and charged at the blonde girl.

"You monster!-slap- What did she ever do to you! -slap- You deserve to die-smack- WHY!? WHY! I hate you! I hope you live a miserable life you..BITCH!" Raven said as she continued to beat up Terra who didnt try to fight back.

Robin stared at Starfire who gave a yes-I-let-her-go look.

Beast Boy placed the body of Iris on the bed and ran to get Raven.

"Raven stop you beat her up on let them take her..Raven please..."

Raven looked at Beast Boy and burried her face in his chest. He saw as her window broke, scattering pieces of glass everywhere.

"Beast Boy! She killed my baby! She killed her..." said a sobbing Raven.

Robin and Cyborg took Terra to the authorities, although it hurt to let a titan go but she had murdered someone innocent and she needed to pay for her actions.

Starfire and Beast Boy sat beside Raven who was holding Iris.

"Oh Iris! What am I going to do without you! My baby." she said with sobs beginning to choke her.

Objects around them continued to levitate and explode. Beast Boy and Starfire looked at each other and nodded, they needed to calm Raven down.

"Raven I know this is not what im supposed to say this but you must calm down or else something more worse will happen." said Beast Boy who was hugging Raven.

Raven stayed quiet and just stared at her lifeless daughter in her arms. She wanted to yell at Beast Boy for saying that but he was right, she needed to calm down or else she would destroy the tower or even worse destroy the whole city. 'I love you Iris..' she said in her mind and kissed the baby's forehead. She closed her eyes and felt as Starfire took the tiny body out of her hands. She opened them and saw Starfire gone with Iris. She buried her face in Beast Boy's chest and continued sob. Raven felt someone tap her shoulder and she looked up to see a blurry Starfire holding a glass of water and a pill on the other hand. Raven took the pill and drank it down with water. A few minutes later she felt sleepy and felt as Beast Boy laid her on her bed. That was the last feeling she felt before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-silence-...Well there it was the tragedy chapter...I know its sad but as I said up there 'Not everyone has a happy ending' and well yeah..if you dont like the story no more I kinda understand and stuff...yes you may think im evil but well I just decided to write it like that cuz yeah..Poor Raven...but do not worry because there is still the next chapter so yeah..Anyways please review Thnkx!

Chapter 10: The ending, Time passes by and we see the Titans once more. Raven has a surprise ..actually two! We will see what it is :) and what happens to Terra? (this sucked so yeah...sorry )


	10. After the storm

Ok well im a horrible person..because I wrote Terra to kill Iris...im sorry but as I said 'Not everyone has a happy ending' so yeah...Im sorry and hopefully this chapter makes you happy once more? I also apologize for not updating yesterday but well I received a phone call that I had been wanting to receive so I gots all happy and kinda forgot...but then I remembered but it was too late and I gots lazy so yeah...SORRY. Ok so my next story (I might post it tomorrow or the day after that) is called **'She's Back'** and well Terra returns and well Raven is sad because she cant really tell BB how she feels for him so yeah...Terra is good in that one so yeah...lol..Now to my reviewers This is going to be long ok? So yeah...

**Hermione'n Harry 4eva** - Aww yes evilness is bad...Yep that saying is true so sad huh? Im glad that you dont hate the story :) Yes it is a sad story poor Raven..well we will see what Raven has hehe I bet youll be quite happy...and Terra well youll see..

**Nevermore Forevermore** - I have felt your wrath:( Well I was to lazy to update yesterday and also I received a phone call I had been waiting for so over the excitement I kinda forgot too so yeah..Lol shell be sum girls bitch XD...yes I know it was Raven's baby but well I have a lil surprise..if you can call it a surprise its at the end of the chapter thingy so yeah..

**ThessalyD** - Im sorry that I made you cry :( Thnkx for liking the way I wrote it. I dont mean to be evil though..yes sumtimes you do have to make sacrifices..The baby well because I couldnt kill Raven because she was the main one of the story..I couldnt kill BB because well cuz he is BB and Terra she couldnt die cuz she was the villain..and well yes im evil so I picked the baby also cuz of what my uncles g/f had told me so yeah..

**on-thin-ice** - Aww im sorry that you felt like crying! I feel so horrible because all of you are caling me evil for killing the baby -tear- perhaps I shuldnt of done it :( Well Raven wont kill Terra because I dont want Raven to become a killer. We will see what happens...I have a lil surprise at the end of the chapter thingy...so we will see hehe

**CloudedDragon** - I havent heard that song but hopefully I hear it because it sounds pretty...well the name I like that word lol im crazy like that hehe..yes Raven is having a baby and yes getting married to Beast Boy...lol lets see how many she is going to have lol...-hands tissue box- dont cry:( Im sorry i made you cry!

**Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child** - Please dont cry :( -hands tissue box- but here you go incase you do :) The baby just had to die...it was the victim of a jealous crazy person so yeah...Well we will see what happens :)

**oracale** - Glad you love it :D

**X37** - I dont know if Terra likes babies...I bet she does..she just went crazy here lol..well yeah it wasnt BB's baby but still it was a baby even though it was the cause of Rape..I was kinda sad when I was thinking about that chapter (when I was writing it) I had become attached to Iris lol but yeah...-tear-

**chickiidoo** - Im sorry your happiness ended with that chapter :( we will see what the two surprises are :D

**Raven A. Star** - lol biznatch xD...yes she killed the baby -tear- hehe yep 2 surprises...BB and Rae do get married but I dont really talk about it I think? nope..but it tells you sumwhere in the bottom...I think...

**lyokogrl** - Life is not fair and thats sad...it sucks :( Thnkx for thinking my story is good :) I thought that perhaps there was another story like this one out there so yeah..im glad its interesting :) I love Raven too she and Beast Boy are my favorite :D

**Little Death Strike** - lol I bet you know right? yay:D

**Inuyasha'smistress** - LOL -chants with Inuyasha'smistress- DIE TERRA! -gives war cry- xD lol its ok we all get carried away...

**HermioneRon 4ever** - Aww im glad you still like my story :) -huggles- Thnkx! lol yep two surprises hehe..

**geodivins** - I dont think your demented :) Everyone has different opinions and likes so yeah. Im glad you like my story :) lol you killed Terra..

**Scorpio Serpent** - Yes it is sad :( Yes Terra is a bitch in this story..

**Dannysckr** - Hello :) I hate when that happens but im glad you reviewed :D Lol Do I really update fast? I thought I updated normally lol. Dont worry Terra's punishment will soon come..even if its not in this story but it will come...Yes this chapter is the last one of this story but who knows...there is a surprise at the end of this chapter thingy so yeah :) I dont know if im going to reach the 100 review mark...and if I do this will the first fic to reach that..."Why cant she say 'I love you'" reached to 80 I think...I dont know but yeah..:) glad you liked my story :D

**purplerave** - Yes Terra is a monster in this story :( Jealousy is evil -glares at jealousy- yes it was a tragic chapter :( yes poor Raven -huggles Raven- Yes this one is better :D

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Dont worry about not reviewing its ok :) Im glad you reviewed for the last chapter though cuz your added in the last chapter lol :) lol now she has been beaten by you too...poor Terra is probably dead by now by so many people beating her and hating her lol Allergies suck..im allergic to sumthing (i forgot) but it sucks cuz it makes me all watery (eyes) and my nose burns.. well we will see what the sex of the baby will be :) Yes I agree with you that Raven and Beast Boy's kids are the coolest kids ever xD lol SO CUTE lol sorry im on chocolate... -looks around nervously- THE CHOCOLATE IS MINE! -runs away and hides- lol sorry im crazy like that... aww im glad you love my writing :D -jumps up with joy-

**HanyouPenguin** - Yes imma meanie :( Im glad you like the story though lol...please dont send the fuzzies after me...-hides behind couch- xD

**FlutterByFudge** - Lol -throws empty boxes of kleenex's to Terra- YEAH! DIE! lol im so mean.. yes it was sad :( I know but Raven will be happy soon :) lol perhaps sumday or maybe I am doing one of Cyborg hehe :)

panting- ok! I am done! Is that all of them? Yes...ok...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Well now back to the story and hopefully you guys keep liking it. Sorry if they seem OOC but I tried my best (-.-)

**

* * *

**

**Jealousy is Evil**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Robin we are going to be late for the arrival of the new baby!"

Robin ran out of his and Starfire's room and saw the alien girl who rubbed her tummy at the door of the tower.

"Ok ok! I'm coming..." said the boy wonder as he ran towards the door.

"CYBORG LET US GO NOW!" shouted Starfire again.

"Um Star Cyborg left a long time ago..."

"Oh I think I was too excited to notice...well then let us go now..." and with that the couple flew off to the hospital.

Beast Boy stood beside Raven's bedside holding two bundles in his arms. He smiled down at the babies in his arms. One was a baby boy with green skin, his eyes were green and his fuzz was violet just like his mother's. The other one was a baby girl with pale skin, a chakra on her forehead and her eyes were green too. Her hair color was green and straight.

"Could I please have the babies sir? I need to take them to be weighed and measured."

Beast Boy nodded and handed his two newborns to the nurse. He was about to sit down besides the sleeping Raven when he heard the nurse talking to him again.

"Sir there are some people out there asking for you..."

"All right..." he said. He got up and went out of Raven's room towards the waiting room.

Starfire jumped up and ran towards Beast Boy.

"Oh friend! It is marvelous to know that you are a father! Congratulations! On my planet we give the mother and the father hugs of joy and pudding of addition for they have a new addition to their family..." and with that the alien girl gave Beast Boy a light hug mostly because Starfire's belly was in the way.

"So what was it Beast Boy?" asked Robin and Cyborg in unison.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head and smiled "Um...well... it was...a...boy..." he got interrupted by Robin and Cyborg who were cheering.

"Yeah! Ill teach lil BB to play sum foozeball and ill also teach him how to fix cars and stuff..." said one excited Cyborg.

"All right...I can teach him and my kid karate and even teach them how to do research and stuff..." said Robin who was also excited.

"And a girl too..."

The teens stopped and stared at the green boy.

"Marvelous! I shall take her and my baby out to the mall of shopping and we shall do shopping until we die on our feet!" squealed Starfire.

"You had twins?" asked Cyborg who had one eye bigger than the other.

"You really did your job," said Robin who smiled evilly at the changeling.

Beast Boy blushed and then smiled "Well now with my two kids and your kid it's going to be a lot of craziness in the tower" he said to the boy wonder.

They all nodded and then laughed.

A few days later Raven was sent home and she stood in her room in between two cribs.

"Who knew this would happen..."

She turned around and saw Beast Boy beside the window staring at her.

"Yeah...but it still hurts...she was my first child...she made a drastic change in my life and I miss her so much..."

Beast Boy walked towards his crying wife and embraced her in a reassuring way.

"Shh don't cry Raven...she knows you love her...you told her right before you put her to sleep..."

Raven nodded and then wiped her tears. "Yes I know but still she was my first daughter and well...its just so painful because I lost her in a very horrible way..." she said as she walked towards the window that showed a view of the water and a full moon.

"I know...but Terra is gone now and she cant hurt us or our children any longer…besides I know that Iris is looking down on her little brother and sister and just smiling at them." said Beast Boy as he formed a small smile.

Raven looked at her green husband and formed a tiny smile herself. She loved this man and she was happy to have him at her side. "Yes I bet she is," she said as she walked towards the bed.

Beast Boy saw as Raven lay down, soon he found himself doing the same thing. Once in bed they both stayed quiet for a while.

"Well it looks like we'll be busy for a long while..."

Raven nodded and then said "Well it will be a fun busy because we will be there while they're growing up..."

"Yes we will..." yawned Beast Boy.

Raven wrapped her arms around the green boy and closed her eyes. She soon was off in dreamland, Beast Boy stared at her for a while and then kissed her forehead. "I love you Rae..." and with that he held her tightly and drifted off to sleep.

After what Terra did she was sentenced to 50 years in prison. Raven went into a deep depression but with Beast Boy's support she slowly came out of it. Three years later they married and announced that Raven was pregnant again, the titans became happy with the news Thus happening what was up there. Starfire and Robin united their rooms and soon they got married thus that's why Starfire is pregnant. Cyborg well he is still single...ladies come on! Call Cy at 1-800-Tin-mann.

* * *

Ok there it is...im sorry if it sucked but well...(This is the surprise I told sum of you...I hope its a surprise :D ) I have been thinking about doing a sequel to this so yeah...be expecting one too :D Thats why its short and stuff ok? HOPEFULLY I satisfied you guys :) and if I didnt I hope to satisfy it in either the sequel or my other stories :) Well yes and if you guys want you guys can help me pick out the two babies names...actually three cuz Starfire and Robin are going to be parents so yeah hehe..Well I am off and **THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS/REVIWERS!** I am very gratefull to all of you because you guys have made me happy and stuff. :) I thought my stories were going to suck and I was going to have people telling me to never post my stuff up again soyeah...but im glad you guys are my reviewers! **THANK YOU ONCE MORE!** and keep on reading :D

Sarahi/Isabella


End file.
